


Call Me When You're Sober

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Confessions, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Consensual, Consent Issues, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Misunderstandings, Post-Banquet, Singing, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: After yet another drunken episode, Yuri finds out exactly what happenedafterthe banquet of 2016He also learns that his husband is a truly good human being... if not a little bad with planning ahead...





	Call Me When You're Sober

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/gifts).

> Venom's freind came up with the idea that Viktor and Yuri had a little more to do after the banquet than canon implies and this is why Viktor is a bit Odd and forward when he comes to stay with Yuri initially, it snowballed from there and this is what we ended up with
> 
> Featuring Viktor Nikiforov Caring About Consent

His entire body hurt

Everything felt rotten

He could barely move

Blinking slowly, Yuri forced himself to fumble around for his glasses, finding them blindly on the nightstand and shoving them on with a little difficulty

There were clothes on the floor

.....

He did not _recognize_ the floor

....

"Viiiiityaaa...." he cried miserably, panting softly as he tried to get his thoughts together, attempted to push himself into a sitting position

It was no use though, he felt too weak...

"Vi...t..yaaa...."

A second later, he heard the familiar sound of feet shuffling across the floor and atleast managed to glance up well enough to see Viktor's sweatpants

He recognized those pants well- he had spilled wine on them last week and had panicked over getting the stain out enough that he probably knew those pants better than Viktor did

"I'm right here zolotse, breathe for me, it's ok," Viktor said quietly, carefully crouching down on the floor so that he and Yuri could be eye to eye

"Where are we?" Yuri wimpered quietly

"We're at Chris', remember? We're cat-sitting wile he and his fiance` are on vacation?"

Oh... right....

Now Yuri remembered

They had gotten to Switzerland yesterday morning, said a quick hello and goodbye to Chris and Marc as they left, and put their bags by the door before hitting the town

Viktor had wanted to show him a few places that he and Chris frequented whenever Viktor visited and the night had ended at Chris'- apparent- favorite bar

Yuri had gotten smashed and the rest was a blur...

"I remember..." he mumbled

Wich was really a releif considering he didn't remember much of anything else

"You really overdid it last night my darling, you tossed back five shots of vodka in an hour!"

"I... did...?"

"Yes, certainly proved that bartender wrong when he said _'No one tolerates Vodka like Russians'_, I didn't even get through _three_,"

Yuri groaned, finally managing to tug himself back onto the bed and cover his face with a pillow

"I tried to stop you, but when you ordered the fourth round you drank your's _and_ mine, I made you leave after that,"

Yuri only groaned a second time, deeply regretting his life choices

"That's it, I quit, I'm never drinking again, I'm getting too old for this shit,"

And too married for making an idiot out of himself

He was trying to move forward in his life, to grow past the "single bachelor" phase- a phase he refused to even label himself with as he had never thought of himself as a "bachelor" throughout his single life- and into the "happily married, approaching The Family Stage" phase

He really didn't want to be one of those embarrassing wine moms....

Or worse one of the _more_ embarrassing beer dads....

And he also really wanted to come to a point in his life where he could have a good time without blacking out and waking up feeling hung over and humiliated

He was tired of this feeling, he wanted it to end....

"I brought you some water and coffee Yuroshka," Viktor said quietly, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed and set the coffee cup on the nightstand, handing Yuri the water first, a subtle way of encouraging him to hydrate

"Thanks.... are you ok though? I mean... I sort of just... left you alone all night huh? That must have sucked..."

Marc had taken Chris to France for the week to celebrate a combination of Valentine's Day, Chris' birthday, and their first anniversary, wich were all on the same day, two by happy accident and the third because Chris thought it would be clever

The Swiss skater had taken the opportunity to invite Yuri and Viktor to cat-sit for them and enjoy all of the romance that Switzerland had to offer for their own Valentine's Day, and now.....

Now Yuri had ruined the first day of that romantic get away by doing something completely asinine....

He felt like shit

"Oh you didn't leave me alone zolotse," Viktor laughed pleasantly, watching in amusement as Yuri raised his eyebrows, sucking down the water he had been given with confusion clear on his face

"You were still conscious for quite some time after, I passed out right after you did, you know at my age I don't last like I used to,"

"You're barely twenty-nine..."

"Still! Anyway you put on a GREAT strip show for me, three songs!! You even gave me a lap dance!"

"Oh god... wh-what else did I do....?"

"Well aside from trying to blow me three times-"

"Oh my _god_-"

"You also tried to ride me a few times-"

"_Oh my **god**_-"

"And you suggested making a sex tape,"

"_Kill me_,"

"Aww, no zolotse," Viktor laughed, cupping Yuri's face and giving him a few loving, happy kisses

"Don't feel bad, we're married! We must have had sex thousands of times by now!!"

"Vitya I think you're exaggerating just a little bit.... and that still doesn't excuse me assaulting you wile I was drunk..."

"You say 'assault' as though I were unwilling!" Viktor laughed again, happily snuggling his husband

"How much did we actually do though...? You kept saying I 'tried' to do things... di-did I... fail...? Repeatedly...?"

He could only imagine the sheer _horror_ of the idea, attempting over and over again to get Viktor's dick only to fail just as many times at actually getting it....

"O-Oh!! No no, I just wouldn't do anything R-rated or above with you unless you were able to soberly consent, just because we're married that doesn't necessarily mean you really wanted to have sex, even if you were coming on to me, you were also piss drunk and could barely sit up by the time the strip show was over,"

"O-Oh..." Yuri mumbled, feeling weirdly... mixed... about that response

He was happy to know that Viktor was so respectfull, but he felt even more guilty now that he had teased Viktor and not fullfilled anything after...

"Hey, don't you go feeling guilty my love, I see it all over your face, you should know by now that I care _far_ more about your feelings than I do your body, as much as I love sex, I love _you_ much more, and you just weren't in condition to play last night, trust me zolotse, if I didn't mind keeping my hands to myself after that banquet, I don't mind doing it now,"

Yuri nodded slowly, sipping his water one more time before setting it down and reaching for the coffee

"I guess, I jus-.... wait... what do you mean _after that banquet_? Are you talking about the one we met at? _The_ banquet?"

Viktor went pale, wincing a little

"U-Um..."

"Why would you have needed to keep your hands off of me _after_ the banquet?"

"W-Well..."

Actually, the more he thought of it, the more it occurred to him that he didn't really remember much of what had happened that night

Everything was a total blank after the fifth or sixth drink, he remembered waking up in his hotel room the next morning but...

"Vitya, what happened after the dance off?" he asked seriously

"N-Nothing my sweet darling belove-"

"_Viktor_," Yuri warned seriously

He wasn't _angry_, just... more than a little _concerned_, and his full name was the best way to get Viktor's attention

He knew Viktor hadn't hurt him ofcourse, but he was starting to become increasingly worried that he had done something even more humiliating than dancing on a pole and begging Viktor to be his coach...

Viktor hung his head, sighing quietly and wringing his hands with guilt and shame

"Zolotse..... swear to me that no matter what I tell you, no matter how bad it is, you won't stop loving me?"

Well that was.... a shock

He couldn't imagine for the life of him what Viktor could have to be so concerned about...

"I... I promise Vitya, ofcourse I promise,"

"_And_ swear that no matter what I tell you, no matter how bad it is, you won't blame yourself or feel guilty,"

..Yeah ok that sounded alot more like it

"I swear," he replied flatly, though Viktor even having to ask that was concerning all on it's own

Taking a deep breath, Viktor looked away and started fidgeting once more

"Ok... ok, well, you have to understand that I had _no idea_ how drunk you were at the time, sure I knew you were a little tipsy but I hadn't realized you were so completely hammered, and if I had-"

"Vitya," Yuri interrupted

"Please just tell me what happened,"

Viktor sighed, hanging his head, but finally, at long last, began the story

"Alright.... after the dance off, you ah... asked if I wanted to come up to your room, I said yes......"

_"Viktooooor, I think you're a little tipsy~"_

_Viktor laughed, tightening his grip around Yuri's shoulders as the elevator door opened and let them out_

_"I think **you're** a little tipsy," Viktor challenged, poking Yuri's nose playfully with his free hand and practically marching down the hall with Yuri loyally at his side, hanging onto him- literally- and leaning up to give a giant smooch to Viktor's cheek, much to the gold medalist's amusement_

_"You know what Viktor? I think you're right," Yuri purred, his arms around Viktor's neck as the Russian struggled to get them to the room, laughing the entire time and not hesitating to lean into all of Yuri's affectionate touches, from the fat, wet, kisses to the way Yuri groped at his ass, sending pleasant shivers down his spine_

"Oh my god please tell me I did NOT grope your ass and slobber all over you..."

"You did, but I enjoyed it!"

Yuri only groaned, shoving his face into the nearest pillow and wimpering desperately in horror

Everytime he thought his drunk shenanigans had hit the absolute peak of embarrassment, they somehow managed to get worse- even the ones he thought he already knew about

"Besides, _I'm_ the bad guy here! Even tipsy I shouldn't have accepted your invitation! True, I wanted to make sure you got to your room alright.... but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't wanted more,"

_"Ah.. Yuri... you're so affectionate," Viktor sighed pleasantly, leaning eagerly into Yuri's touches, the way he covered Viktor in kisses, the way he ran his hands against Viktor's body, the soft and lingering and truly adoring acts of love... physical love, atleast_

_It wasn't lust, Viktor felt sure_

_He had experienced lust before, both giving and receiving, and lust was always much more hollow, there was always an urge to satisfy a sexual need, but with Yuri it didn't feel like that, he could feel it in the kisses, yes Yuri's hands wandered down to his ass from time to time and there were some definite implications that they both wanted sex...._

_But there was more to it than that_

_Viktor had a feeling that if he asked him to, if he said he'd prefer it, Yuri wouldn't mind stopping the sexual touches entirely and just... cuddling with Viktor and giving him kisses...._

_Maybe it was wishfull thinking, maybe it was naievity that he actually thought Yuri cared about him and wasn't just using him for sex or status or coaching, but he really did feel like maybe, just **maybe**, Yuri actually cared about him for who he was_

_So Yuri's kisses, to him atleast, didn't fit the bill of "lust"- only affection and... something he couldn't quite put into words_

_"Physical love" was all he could think of_

_Maybe.... **eros**...._

_Was that right? Was he using that word right?_

_Ah damn, he couldn't remember how that Greek love chart thing worked...._

_Was it eros? Agape? Pragma?_

_"I'm affectionate with **you**," Yuri chuckled as he hugged Viktor closer, the keycard finally having slipped into the door, Yuri's elbow pulling down against the handle as they stumbled quickly inside_

_"Really? Does that make me special?" Viktor asked with a bright grin_

_Was Yuri not like this with other people then?_

_Was it just Viktor?_

_Viktor could identify with that, he wasn't usually affectionate with people either, Yuri was his exception_

_Yuri was **special**_

_Viktor knew it then, he had known it since the first moment that Yuri asked him to be his coach, Yuri Katsuki was special in a way that no one else was_

_He may not know exactly how or what these feelings meant, but Viktor knew that he would do anything for Yuri, if he only asked_

_He would fly across the world to be with him if that was what Yuri wanted, and given that he was now going to be Yuri's coach, that would probably be happening in the near future_

_"You're special Viktor," Yuri confirmed, kicking the door shut as he dragged Viktor to the bed_

_"You're the **most** special, you're **everything** to me, I started skating because of you, and.. and... even now when I feel like quitting... there's **you** and I **can't**, I **can't** because you... your dancing just wasn't as good as mine so now you're stuck with me," he said with an amused laugh, flopping down on his back and grabbing at Viktor's tie, giving it a tug_

_"Oh **vozlyublennaya**, my dancing may not be up to par, but I think you'll find I possess other physical skills that will impress you much more than a dance ever could,"_

_"Oooh, big talk, why don't you show me then?" Yuri grinned, hastily tugging at Viktor's jacket, trying to get rid of it as quickly as possible_

_"Wait a minute **dorogoy**, what's the rush?" Viktor laughed, leaning back and sweeping his fingers through Yuri's hair, his expression warm and loving_

_"We have all night don't we? Let's take this slow, let me... let me **appreciate** you,"_

_"But what if this is just a dream?" Yuri pouted_

_"What if... you disappear? I don't want this to end before I get the chance to be with you..."_

_A dream?_

_Viktor had to laugh at that, shaking his head and kissing Yuri's nose_

_"_Krasotka_, how much did you have to drink at that party?" he asked with a few stray giggles_

_Viktor himself had had two drinks over the course of the night, he would admit that he was a little buzzed, but he would hardly say he was smashed_

_Yuri seemed pretty tipsy himself but Viktor doubted he'd had all that much, probably just two drinks like Viktor had, maybe three at most_

_On the other side of the coin though, Yuri may have only had one, he was smaller than Viktor and probably didn't have the stamina for booze that Viktor did, having grown up in Russia and taken his first shot of vodka at fourteen- wich, although socially frowned upon, hadn't been illegal, as he'd stolen the glass from Yakov anyway, but..._

_Wasn't Japan more conservative?_

_He didn't know much about the culture and he knew sake` packed a punch but-_

_"Ummm... I don't know, I lost count around six or seven," Yuri giggled back_

_And **that**....._

_**That** sobered Viktor up rather quickly, prompting him to jerk his head back and stare down at Yuri in utter horror_

_"S-Six....... six or seven....?"_

_"**Atleast**," Yuri corrected with a grin_

_Dear God_

_ **Dear God** _

_How was Yuri even conscious?!_

_How was he still coherent?!_

_How had he beaten Viktor at a dance battle!?_

_There were two options here, as far as Viktor saw things_

_1\. Yuri couldn't really remember how much he had had to drink and was exaggerating that number- meaning he was too drunk to be having sex_

_Or 2. He really **had** had six glasses or more, and in that case, he was **definitely** too drunk to be having sex_

_Viktor made a mental note to ask that question **before** following someone up to their room next time_

_"Viktooooor, what's the matter? Why did you stop?"_

_Pushing his guilt and internalized horror away for the moment, Viktor gently removed Yuri's glasses to get a better look at his eyes_

_"H-Hey... I can't see...."_

_Yep, they were glassy and a little bloodshot alright, Viktor hadn't been paying close enough attention before to notice the redness..._

_Shit....._

_"Viktor...? What's going on?"_

_"I'm sorry my darling," he said sympathetically, carefully placing Yuri's glasses back where they belonged and leaning back, climbing off of the beautifull little drunkard beneath him_

_"But you're far too sloshed to properly consent to this, and I'm not going to touch you without knowing that you consent with a **clear head**,"_

_"But... but I DO consent..." Yuri pouted, sitting up on his elbows and staring at Viktor with the saddest, most devastated look he could probably muster_

_Viktor felt like an asshole_

_He felt like he had lead Yuri on, even though he hadn't meant to, and he felt horrible for it_

_"You do now, when your senses are inhibited, but you may not when you're sober,"_

_"Oh trust me, I will," Yuri noted with a slightly sardonic laugh_

_"I have been wanting to... to just be in the **presence** of your company since I was ten-years-old, thirteen years! Thirteen YEARS Viktor!! If I let you go I'll regret it for the rest of my life,"_

_Viktor smiled sympathetically, gently stroking Yuri's hair and moving around to carefully sit next to the soft, intoxicated beauty beside him_

_"You aren't letting me go, I'm not going anywhere **malishka**, we're just not having sex right this moment, but I'm not leaving you, there will be other opportunities, I'm going to come to Japan and be your coach right? So we'll have plenty of time to get to know eachother more intimately, when we're both sober, and we can enjoy our blossoming affections to the fullest,"_

_Yuri still seemed disappointed, but ultimately, apparently, understood_

_Huh..._

_For someone who was so completely hammered, he certainly seemed to possess remarkable cognitive function..._

_Viktor knew from experience how little people tended to understand when they were drunk, and he himself was pretty bad at using any kind of logic or reasoning when he was sloshed, so for Yuri to process things so quickly and easily...._

_Was it bad that he was seriously impressed?_

_"Will you... will you stay though?" Yuri asked quietly, shifting around to drape his upper body over Viktor's lap, staring up at him sadly_

_"Will you cuddle with me, atleast?"_

_"Now **that**, I can do, **vozlyublennaya**," he promised, reaching down to smooth his fingers through Yuri's sweat-damp hair again_

_What was this feeling?_

_He felt so warm and.... and emotional, so soft and adoring, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so much affection for anyone besides Makkachin..._

_What was it about Yuri Katsuki that made him feel so **alive**?_

_"Why don't you go put on something more comfortable **dorogoy**? Something you can sleep in?"_

_Yuri sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses and slowly moving to his feet_

_Apparently the exhaustion was starting to catch up with him, bringing an amused smile to Viktor's face_

_He pulled his jacket off, letting it slip down to the floor and then going for his tie, his eyes on Yuri as the younger skater stumbled to his duffle bag and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a faded Pokemon t-shirt_

_"Ah, cute shirt! Favorite Pokemon?" Viktor asked curiously, pulling his tie off and setting it on top of his jacket_

_"Eevee, most versatile, also cute," Yuri replied easily, setting the clothes down on the edge of the bed_

_"Good answer, though I think mine would b- WOAH! No no no!"_

_Yuri had started undoing his belt, prompting Viktor to leap up- oh, bad idea, headrush...- and race to stop him_

_"Y-Yuri, I meant you should change clothes in **private**,"_

_Yuri seemed utterly confused by this one, his hands still in mid-motion of taking his belt off, Viktor's clasped gently over his wrists_

_"But... you already saw me undress at the party....."_

_"Y-Yes perhaps but this is... alone like this... it's more intimate, Yuri, and as it was, someone should have intervened to stop you, I should have realized how drunk you were to begin with..."_

"Vitya, please tell me you don't really feel guilty about all of this,"

Viktor's story paused for a moment, shyly glancing up at his husband and rubbing at the back of his neck

"How can I not? I nearly took advantage of you when you were drunk, I let you dance around in your underwear and didn't do anything to intervene, that's plenty to feel guilty about Yuroshka,"

"But you _didn't_ take advantage and I wasn't your responsibility, plus if you thought I was sober enough to consent in the first place then you would have thought I was sober enough to know what I was doing when I was dancing,"

"Admittedly I _did_ think at first that you were a bit of an exhibitionist like Chris..." Viktor mused, but then quickly shook his head

"But Yuri look at how long it took for me to realize that something was wrong! We'd been together for hours! If I hadn't asked how much you had to drink I never would have realized-!"

"You would have sooner or later Vitya, you're more observant than you think, I'm sure you would have noticed before it went much further that something was off,"

"I wish I shared your confidence Yuri," Viktor sighed, hanging his head

"Vitya-"

"It's in the past though," Viktor added quickly, shaking his head and squeezing Yuri's hand

He didn't want to dwell on his guilt, or discuss it, despite still feeling it, he just wanted to get through the rest of the story and get it over with, knowing that there would be fallout from it that he would have to deal with soon

He didn't want the entire day to be spent fussing over this after all

"I finally managed to get you to agree to change in the bathroom, but it certainly wasn't easy...."

_"But what if you aren't here when I get done?"_

_"But I **will be** my darling, I promise,"_

_Vitkor couldn't understand why, of all things, Yuri was having a hard time processing **this**_

_It felt like all of a sudden, he was just incapable of understanding that Viktor wasn't going to leave_

_Or... maybe he just didn't _trust_ him not to leave...._

_That would be a sad reality but not an unrealistic one..._

_Yuri still looked pretty skeptical_

_"You're going to leave...." Yuri insisted quietly, hanging his head_

_And oh... **oh**... Viktor couldn't have that_

_"I won't," he replied firmly, gently cupping Yuri's cheek and leaning down to kiss his head_

_"Listen to me Yuri, what if... what if I talk to you through the door, hm?"_

_"Through... the door...?"_

_"Yes, that way you can get privacy but still know that I'm here waiting for you, I'll talk, as long as you hear my voice you'll know that I'm here, and if you don't hear me, you can come out and check to make sure I'm still there, alright?"_

_Yuri nodded slowly, his lips pursed as he moved one hand down to wrap around Viktor's, squeezing gently, his face slightly flushed, but Viktor had a feeling it wasn't just from the booze_

_Slowly, Yuri let go, clutching his clothes tightly to his chest as he slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him_

_Viktor's lips twitched up, sliding down to sit on the floor wile he waited_

_"Can you hear me Yuri?" he called_

_ **"...I hear you Viktor,"** _

_"Good! Then you know I'm still here," he hummed with a smile, letting his head lean back against the wall_

_"I must say, I'm impressed by your stamina, if I had had so many drinks, I would have been flat on my ass, and you know I'm not exactly a lightweight,"_

_ **"You're not?"** _

_"Nope, I had my first drink at fourteen, in Russia there's only a minimum drinking age if you're actually purchasing alcohol, but if you get it from a freind or relative or something, it isn't illegal at any age, though it may be frowned upon,"_

_ **"That's really interesting... it's twenty in Japan,"** _

_Viktor gasped, clearly shocked by that_

_"Is it really? So you've only been doing this for three years then?"_

_ **"N-No um.... just two... it's twenty-one in America, I live in Detroit right now,"** _

_Viktor went quiet for a moment, trying to stitch those peices together_

_Two years...._

_Yuri had only been drinking for two years and yet had somehow managed to put away six drinks- minimum, if he was to be believed- and wasn't completely hammered?_

_Viktor was in a state of shock_

_ **"V-Viktor? A-Are you still there?!"** _

_"A-Ah yes!! Yes I'm so sorry my sweet, I just.... you never experimented before legal age huh...?"_

_ **"Well my sister let me have sake` once the night before I left Japan as a 'going away gift' since we weren't sure if I'd celebrate my twentieth birthday there or not... she wanted my first drink to be Japanese, but other than that, no,"** _

_...._

_What the fuck?_

_ **"I'm pretty straight-laced about rules, wich is the only straight thing about me,"** _

_Viktor laughed, grinning in amusement_

_"Good pun, can I ask what flag you wave then? I'm gay, personally,"_

_ **"Bi bi bi, like the Nsync song,"** _

_'Oh my god what a cutie...' Viktor couldn't help but thinking_

_"That's **adorable**,"_

_ **"Thanks, to be honest if Viktor-sexual was a valid sexuality I'd be that, I've never really been... **attracted** attracted to anyone but you..."** _

_"....Really?" Viktor asked quietly, worrying for a moment that his voice was too quiet to hear through the door but..._

_ **"Yeah, I've been head over heels in love with you since I was ten, remember? Before then I had a little bit of a crush on my freind Yuko but it was really barely there, fleeting too, but you.... I've never **wanted** anyone.. except you, it's like.... like a **craving**..... not lust, but... but..."** _

_"Desire," Viktor concluded_

_"It's... desire, I think,"_

_Yes, that was what those kisses were_

_That was what Viktor felt_

_It wasn't lust because it was more than that_

_It couldn't be love because it was too soon_

_But **desire** sounded far more like the perfect medium between the two_

"I can't believe I really admitted all that.... then you knew before you even gave me Eros that I had... that I was-... _attracted_ to you?"

"Guilty as charged I'm afraid, I have to admit I was a _little_ disappointed that you didn't think of me when you thought of Eros, but I didn't want to push you either,"

"B-But then why did you ask about my ex-lovers if you knew I didn't have any!?" Yuri squeaked, starting to turn red

"Honestly? I had hoped to hint to you that I still wanted what we had that night, I hoped by talking about lovers I could segway there but you stopped me, admittedly it wasn't the _smoothest_ of plans..."

Yuri only groaned, burying his face in his hands miserably

"This is so embarrassing, I can't take it..."

"Oh hold on Zolotse, it's only going to get worse...."

_"What is the last song you listened to?"_

_The desire conversation had fizzled out rather naturally, but Yuri still hadn't finished changing, so Viktor looked for something tamer to discuss, something that didn't leave him feeling **wanting**..._

_Music was good, Viktor believed that music said alot about a person_

_ **"Um.. my exhibition-"** _

_"No no, no skate music, just... music that you listened to for enjoyment,"_

_ **"Oh... I.. don't know... it was something on the radio, in Detroit... I think it was.. I think it was something by Bruno Mars...?"** _

_"Oh good music! I really like him,"_

_ **"Yeah he's good... what about you?"** _

_"Ah.. a Russian cover of **'Can't Help Falling In Love'**,"_

_ **"I... don't know if I remember that song..."** _

_"Really? Oh it's extremely popular,"_

_ **"Then why don't you sing some for me? Maybe I'll remember,"** _

_It sounded teasing, he knew that_

_Yuri was just teasing_

_And Viktor wasn't really proud of his singing voice, he would usually never..._

_But Viktor was still a little tipsy and his inhibitions were still a little low, and Yuri wanted to hear him sing, even if it was only a joke, so...._

_"**Wise men say 'only fools rush in', but I can't help falling in love with you,**"_

_There was silence from the other side of the door, but Viktor continued, rubbing his neck as his nerves started acting up_

_"**Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?**"_

_The door clicked open, Yuri standing in the doorway, wearing an expression that Viktor couldn't quite describe_

_He looked as though he was about to burst into tears, and yet he didn't look sad or upset, he just looked... **awed**...._

_"**Like... a river flows... surely to the sea,**" he sang slowly_

_"**Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be,**" Viktor beamed in return, climbing to his feet and taking Yuri's hand, encouraging him to go further_

_"**Take my hand....**"_

_"**Take my whole life too,**"_

_"**For I can't help...**"_

_"**-falling in love with you...**"_

_Ah, they were so close..._

_Their lips were only inches apart now, Viktor cupped Yuri's face and Yuri closed his eyes in expectation but...._

_But Viktor only kissed his forehead, smiling sadly as Yuri pulled back and stared up at him in disappointment_

_"I'm sorry, **moya lyubov`**, I won't take a kiss from you in this state, I want our first kiss to be special and sincere, not in a drunken haze,"_

_Yuri's lips pursed, but he nodded in understanding, leaning up to give Viktor a hug instead_

_"Ok," he said softly, squeezing a little tighter around Viktor's shoulders_

_"Then... come to bed with me?"_

_"Yes, **moy dorogoy**, that I shall do, and in the morning, if you still want me, you can tell me, and I'll be your's,"_

_"You promise?"_

_"I **swear**, just tell me when you're sober that you want me, **zolotse**, and I'll be your's,"_

Yuri looked like he was about to cry

Viktor was wincing, he knew that this would happen, but even worse was that he knew things wouldn't get any better...

"You sang to me.... _we_ sang... that.... I-...... you call- .... but why weren't you there in the morning? I... you _left_," Yuri accused

Viktor sighed quietly, his eyes averting

"Yes... I left early that morning to get you breakfast, you slept through the night so I thought perhaps your hangover wouldn't be so bad, I thought you should eat, I... went down to the hotel lobby and got a car, I went to the best breakfast place in town and got a take-out order and brought it back, it took me a wile because there was a huge line, but... when I got back you were already gone, I nocked so many times, I stood outside your room for ten minutes, I checked with the front desk and the receptionist said I'd just missed you.... I never imagined your flight would be so early considering your bags weren't totally packed and you didn't have an alarm set-"

"It wasn't," Yuri interrupted quietly, his bottom lip trembling as he carefully put a hand over his mouth

"I... wasn't going to leave until evening... but I woke up sick and alone and miserable... I... I couldn't remember anything except my failure at the finals and Vicchan... I just wanted to go home... I wanted to go home and mourn so badly that I called the airport and changed my flight, they had one leaving with a few vacancies just two hours later so I packed up as quickly as I could and ran out, I just wanted to be away from everything, I... sat at the airport for over an hour just so I wasn't alone in that room anymore.... I didn't even tell Celestino until I was about to board..."

"Oh zolotse..." Viktor breathed, gently taking Yuri's hand

"I don't understand though.... why didn't you leave me your number? O-Or try to get mine?"

"Poor planning, I thought I'd have all morning with you to exchange information, I figured if you were inviting me to Hasetsu that you planned to be in touch with me, but... after I found out you left, I thought you had remembered the previous night and changed your mind, be it out of embarrassment or just... not..... _wanting_ me anymore.... so I tried to put it- I tried to put _you_ out of my head, I figured if you wanted to talk to me you would have found a way to contact me so I didn't bother trying to contact you because-"

"You thought I didn't want to talk to you...."

"Right, when I saw your performance of my routine though, I... took it as an apology, I thought maybe you had just gotten scared that morning and run off but changed your mind later after you had time to think about it, I thought it was cute, so I- ... I came to Hasetsu and thought you would want to be with me...."

"And then I kept turning you down," Yuri sighed, hanging his head

"You must have thought I was either crazy or playing you..."

"I did think you were sending some mixed signals but I'd never been in a relationship past a few breif flings, I didn't know what to expect, and once I got to know you and realized how your anxiety acted, I just assumed every 'no' came from your anxiety, and every 'yes' came from the real you, I had no idea you just flat out forgot me,"

"I'm so sorry..." Yuri wimpered, shaking his head- ugh, bad, _bad_ idea- and covering his face with his hands

"It's ok my beloved," Viktor promised, leaning down to give him a soft kiss

"It's ok, everything happens for a reason and it all worked out in the end anyway, there's nothing to apologize for,"

"But that must have been torture for you..." Yuri mumbled as Viktor gave him a tight, squeezing hug

"Yuri, even torture with you is the sweetest pleasure I could ever imagine," Viktor replied seriously, taking his hand and giving it a loving kiss

"No matter if it hurts, no matter how much I am left wanting, I can't help falling in love with you, remember?"

"You're so corny," Yuri breathed softly, his expression warm and gentle

"But you love it,"

"I do.... and you know... you've given me quite the idea,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah..... did you know that someone did dual covers of that song? One light and one dark?"

"Did they now?"

"Mm-hm, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Matching free skates?" Viktor asked excitedly

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," Yuri grinned in response, his eyes glimmering as he leaned forward and gave him a soft but enthusiastic kiss

"_Sovershenstvo_!" Viktor beamed, happily returning the kiss

Yuri sighed softly, his shoulders sinking as the tension began to leave his body, his nails gently gliding through Viktor's hair as he snuggled up against him

"But I really did mean it you know,"

"Hm?"

"I am never drinking again," Yuri said seriously

"That's fair," Viktor laughed

"I'm actually surprised you didn't make that commitment after what happened at the wedding reception,"

Yuri was quiet for a moment, his face going pale as he pulled back and stared anxiously at Viktor

"W-Why? What... what happened at the reception...?"

".....You mean you don't remember that either?"

Yuri may not know what he had done yet, but he was already bracing himself for even more humiliation as he slowly shook his head and Viktor's quiet, sympathetic "Zolotse..." followed

Yeah, definitely no more booze for him

**Author's Note:**

> The dark and light versions of "Can't Help Falling In Love" mentioned can be found here
> 
> Light- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bon37lZ5ZYA
> 
> Dark- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDboeQfAsww
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Zolotse- "My gold"  
Vozlyublennaya- "Sweetheart"  
Dorogoy- "Darling"  
Malishka- "Baby"  
Moy dorogoy- "My darling"  
Sovershenstvo- "Perfection"


End file.
